Little Wonderings Alice and Jasper One shot
by Liahn ashper
Summary: Alice's thoughts when Jasper is telling his back story to Bella.


Title: Little Wonderings (Alice POV)  
Pairing: Alice/Jasper Rating: R Disclaimer: I own nothing Stephenie Meyer gets all credit for anything Twilight-related, including Alice and Jasper. Author's Note: Its Alice point of view in Newborn Chapter.

I saw this, and even without my gift, no one can stop this from happening, as long as Edward was willing to do anything for Bella, she had the right to know.

I moved silently to sit at Esme's feet. My family was all watching the news on TV for any information that we may have missed as Jasper began to tell Bella his story before I found him.  
I had my mind on other things...I was responsible for the Volturi and Victoria. As I combed through the future it troubled me that none of them had made any decisions. I was becoming more impatient with only getting flickers of their movement not enough to help us. Glancing around the room, I see Bella wrapped protectively in Edward s arms. My true love Jasper is trying to speak in a controlled manner, carefully choosing his words. They fight for control of the thickest red he continues.

Even though Jasper, sounded so calm and focused, I could see right through it and I could tell he was strained and weary. I knew if there were any ways not to tell his story again, he would agree to it...everybody would. But Bella needed to know and understand the consequences of what she had chosen.

I took a deep breath, which was unneeded. Everyone in the room could picture exactly his story...Benito and his idea. I hadn t realized that Victoria would come up with the same one as well but when?

I closed my eyes, scanning every move of my subjects, flashes of different places, i had no idea of. This is not a good view, useless. I need to see it, clearly. That's the only thing; I can do for everyone, and even for Jasper. Not seeing would not be an option, this was endangering the lives of my family and I couldn t allow that to happen...not to Jazz.

"i remember that one night very clearly"

the words destruct me. I thought I'll succeed ignoring that part this time, but it seems, its something i wouldn't be able to get used to.

"Nettie, Lucy and Maria" , Jasper told Bella, his eyes fizzled, and mine turned dim . Any creature will describe them as the most beautiful creature they've seen, but to me, they are nightmares in disguise.

Will i ever defeat this unwanted emotion? It never fails to attack whenever Jasper has to remember his past he didn't want to recognize. He can't let it out, without feeling disgust with himself, on the things he'd done and the words he once believed. Watching him how he recall it, its tearing me to half.

I focused on my vision once more. I can't go on seeing Jasper in pain or be in danger. I need to be helpful and protect them.  
"That's why it is called the past, silly" i thought, and felt bright out of the blue. Did Jasper cause this change of mood?

I seek him to find out. There he was, the man i fell in love with, cheerfully telling Bella the day he ducked in the empty diner in Philadelphia.

Cold arms wrapped around my waist in a snap. Jasper managed to enter our bedroom without me noticing it which was unusual.

"Is something bothering you, Alice?" Jasper whispered, beside me as he plants a soft kiss on my shoulder.

"Always am, Jazz" I told him, reaching his face.

He held me tighter, breathing me in, until he can't anymore if that was possible. Jasper is troubled like I am, I sense it, scared of what's gonna happen after the attack, the prize if we won, even the thought brings torment to me.

"Liar", he told me, a wry on his face.

I looked at him, and smile pleadingly. Any concealment wouldn't pass Jasper.

"I m sorry, it s just" I trailed off.

He waited patiently.

I leaned my head on his shoulder and began, " I wonder, why did you take my hand back then?, before I even introduced myself to you"

Jasper kissed my forehead, and closed his eyes.

"I can still feel it, until now , he uttered smiling.

"What is it?" I asked.

"How you feel back then. They've said that human cannot exactly memorize a certain feeling when they recall memories of their past, but i hold it for so long"

"and why did you took my hand?"

"I didn't know exactly, it s just, when I saw you, I felt the climate I didn't imagine still existing, It's pleasant.. Beautiful. It controls me willingly to you"

His words melt me, vanishing my troubles in an instant.

I sealed our distance with a kiss. Gentle, Lingering similar to the sunlight i find when i first saw him in my mind.

"Are you really alright now? he beseech after pulling away.

"Yes, always am, as long as you're here" I answered and buried my face on his chest.

Jasper maintains the delightful mood of our room, as he steadily held me in his happy place.

We may not hold what the future has to offer, but i already chose what I will live for, with my family, and Jasper.  



End file.
